The Ice Angel
by Keviinshii
Summary: Angel wakes up, to her surprise, a raven haired man, called Gray Join us in the Adventures of Gray and Angel! God I sound cheesy, my first fanfic, have fun!
1. Discovery

Angel woke up to a strange sound, it sounded like the cries of an ice mage as he tries to cook breakfast. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her, she sat

upright to get a clearer view. I appeared as if she was in a bedroom. And it definitely wasn't hers. Another cry, this time the noise sounded like words, as if it was

cursing the oven. Angel giggled, and she dragged herself off the bed and made her way out toward the source of the noise. After a few minutes, navigating the

house, she found the source of the noise. A tall man, wearing barely any clothing and sporting the Fairy Tail crest. Her had messy black hair and looked as if he

was trying to make breakfast. She giggled and he turned around.

"Oh it's you," he said, "Council came around arresting the rest of your crew," he continued.

"They let you go since your magic basically shrunk to zero," he finished.

Angel rubbed her chest, the place that Dan Straight threw his lance. The man yelled in agony, Angel giggled and took over the oven from him. The man stepped back and asked,

"We never really introduced each other properly, name please?"

"Angel, yours?"

"Gray, nice to meetcha."

Angel finished the omelette the ice mage had so much trouble from. He watched in amazement as if he never saw what they were actually supposed to look like. They sat down at the bench and started eating before Gray asked,

"Maybe this is too much for you going from polar opposites, but will you consider joining Fairy Tail?"

The fork dropped and the white haired wizard literally leapt onto Gray and thanked him a million time for giving her a chance.


	2. Arrival

The next day, Angel woke up and got dressed in somewhat normal clothes instead of one with millions of feathers. She left her hair untouched unlike her usual fashion. In fact, she looked like a typical girl. She didn't want the crest on top of her head to show so she wore a beanie to cover it up. Gray knocked on her door and asked why she was taking so long. She said that she was having a "wardrobe" malfunction. After a few minutes, Angel stepped out. Gray spared the formalities and grabbed her arm.

"Come on," he said.

"Where we going?" she replied.

No reply from Angel, but as soon as Gray stepped out the door, his clothes has disappeared,

"Gray, your clothes," Angel said,

Gray looked shocked and quickly dressed himself, and kept walking towards the guild. Angel quickly followed after him.

After a while, Gray realised and asked Angel,

"You have no magic, right?"

Angel nodded her head in agreement. She looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well that's going to be a problem."

But they kept on walking and soon after, the Fairy Tail building loomed above them. Gray kicked the door open and soon after the door opened, Natsu jumped and Gray with the intention of beating the crap out of him. Gray brushed him aside and grabbed Angel by the arm. He asked Mira where the master was, and quickly learnt that he was on the second floor. He rushed up before anyone could try challenge him or spot Angel. He opened the door towards master's office. It was dark and murky, hard to see as well. At the very end a very old man sat at the end. Gray explained the situation to the master. He sat there, thinking and after a while he let Angel in. She was stamped with a raven coloured stamp on her back. She tried to get a good look at it but Gray grabbed her by her hand and pulled her aside.

"If you're gonna want stay in with the guild, you will have to learn some magic." Gray explained.

Angel looked away,

"Mmhm, but who's going to teach me. If they are going to teach me, they're going to find out my secret."

Then she looked into Gray's eyes.

"Oh no, dear god, no"


	3. Training

So after hours and hours of constant nagging, Gray finally gave in. They went up the Mt. Hakobe and set up camp there. After a while, Gray stripped down to his boxers. Angel found herself staring, blushed, stood up and slapped him

"What was that for?"

"Exactly what I was going to ask, why are you in your boxers?"

"You'll have to strip down as well, you know..."

She blushed an un-natural shade of red, it made Erza's hair look pink and it melted the snow around it.

"C'mon"

"Oi, it's un-ladylike for me to strip down in front of a man"

"Then I'll look away."

Angel reluctantly stripped down.

"What now genius?"

"Well its kinda complicated..."


	4. Return

After several months of training, Angel and Gray head down back to the guild, when that open they opened the doors, they we're greeted with the usual Fairytail ruckus. However, when they noticed Gray, the whole guild fell into silence. Moments went by, then Natsu ambush him from above.

"Ice perv, fight me!"

But Gray just kicked him aside. The rest of the guild stood there; thinking how Natsu was completely obliterated. He introduced Angel, who was found amongst the ruins of the infinity clock . Erza stood up and shook her hand. When she finished there was frost forming on her hand from Angel's magic.

"Yosh, let's go on a job," Gray said, "Angel, you pick."

She held up a job poster that said something about subduing the "Six Demons."

"This" Angel said. "Let's go."


End file.
